


That's a Wall Speedster

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [3]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Based on a Tumblr Post, Because their laughing their asses off, Crack, Gen, Humor, Peter Speaks Polish, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro is a klutz, The Maximoff twins speak Slovakian, Wanda doesn't give a shit, neither does Peter, their is cussing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is a klutz because he goes "Oh shiny!" while running. This is what happens when Wanda, Peter and Bruce are around to both see and hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Wall Speedster

Just because Pietro is a kickass fighter on the field, does NOT mean he is the most clumsiest motherfucker of the team. Which is saying something when you have a Clint "I can do tha- ow, how the fuck did I do that" Barton and Peter "I'm better than birdbrain, watc- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! IS MY ARM SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!" Parker.

This is what happens, he'll be running around the tower, pulling pranks or annoying the crap out of someone when something will catch his eye (usually something shiny will do this, he's like one of those dogs in Up) and BAM! He just faceplanted into the wall or trips on a conveniently place "Mew-Mew" (Dammit Darcy!!) and eats the fucking ground.

One day, Pietro decides to be a little shit and not only take Clint's bow, but when Clint does find out he has a missing bow, he's going to be pranked so hard! Before running off from the crime scene, not realizing he's trailing some evidence. Near the kitchen, he sees a glimpse of Bucky's arm out of the corner of his eye and looks over, only to run headfirst into the wall near the kitchen.

Wanda, Peter and Bruce are in the kitchen eating a sandwich when they hear a muffled _thump_ before hearing a string of Slovakian being shouted.

Raising her eyebrow, she decides to check what has Pietro yelling some strings of violent cursing like, "You Son of a motherfucking blueberry whore!! Motherfucking shithead who fucks a fucking dirty ass bitch!! _I will destroy_ _you!!_ " (and those were some of the  _mellow_ ones) Or, how Bruce and Peter heard it " Jesteś synem dziwki kurwa jagodowym!! Pierdolone gówno, kto pieprzy głowa kurwa brudną dupę dziwko!! _Zniszczę!!"_

Looking to see what Pietro was yelling at, she fucking loses it when she sees her grown ass brother with a red lump on his head, yelling at a wall. Peter walks in just in time to catch Wanda, only to drop her as he cracks up himself when he sees what she was laughing at.

Bruce, who was right behind Peter, looks down at them in suprise, looks up at Pietro (who was still cussing the wall out) and noticed the lump on his head, jumps over the two cackling bodies on the floor to check if Pietro was alright.

When Bruce touched Pietro's shoulder, Pietro shrieked and jumped, which lead to Wanda and Peter into another spiral of laughter.

"It's okay Pietro, now are you okay?" Bruce asked calmly as he held his hands out in surrender. "You got this giant lump on your forehead" he answered when he was meet with a confused glance.

Nodding and rubbing his forhead, Pietro looked down at his sister and Peter before sighing deeply. "I'm never going to be let down out of this, am I?" he muttered.

"Sorry, but no" was the response he got from the scientist next to him.

" _MAXIMOFF!!"_ Clint yelled from somewhere nearby. Pietro froze before taking a deep breathe and started cracking up himself, which stopped the two on the floor from laughing.

"Pietro, what did you do?" Peter questioned as he wiped his eyes and stood up, Wanda did the same before being helped to stand up by Peter.

_"You are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you Maximoff!!"_ Clint growled in a nearby hall.

"Pierdolić" Pietro chocked out before running again.

-.-.-.-.-

Wanda, Peter and Bruce looked down the the hall and saw Clint covered in bright neon pink paint and purple glitter, which lead to the three cracking up in tears of laughter. Clint huffed and flipped them off before running down the hall that he saw the speedster go.

"Know one will ever know of his death. 'Oh, he died? Aw man, I'm going to miss the little shit', I'll say when they tell me that they found his body parts in a ditch somewhere. No one will fucking know" Clint growled, as he turned down another hall.

**Author's Note:**

> "pierdolić" means "fuck"  
> I'm trusting google for these translations.  
> Please comment and kudos? I love your thoughts and inputs!!


End file.
